Sebasofsky
by RoryMcGallen134
Summary: Sebasofsky. Sebastian is in love with Blaine, but then he finds David.
1. Chapter 1

Sebasofsky

I looked from the boy, to Blaine. 'Blaine? Who's this?' the boy asked. Ever since I'd met Blaine I'd had fantasies about him. Now this completely new boy comes into the situation.

'This is Kurt,' he said. 'Kurt, this is Sebastian!' Blaine smiled at me. Kurt scowled. I stretched my arm and extended my hand for him to shake.

'Nice to meet you,' I smiled pleasantly. Kurt just looked at my hand in disgust and his frown got deeper. 'Okay then, if that's how it is.,' I muttered.

'Well er—Kurt,' Blaine said, embarrassed. 'Why don't you umm… sit down?'

Kurt sat down, linking his arms with Blaine possessively.

'So, how do you two know each other?' he asked, to Blaine and not me.

'Daltons. He used to be a 'warbler',' Blaine said. 'So Sebastian! How are Wes and David?'

'They're cool. They're missing ya, you know,' I said, daring a quick glance at Kurt. He glared at me so hard I could feel the fire.

'Who are Wes and David?' Kurt asked, obviously trying to butt me out of the conversation.

'My friends from Daltons,' Blaine said, sounding bored. 'Me and Kurt met at McKinley's, you know.'

'Well, isn't that nice?' I muttered. I stared at Kurt in shock. I mean, Blaine told me all about him but this was just a completely knew Kurt, as far as I knew. If looks could kill I would seriously be dead right now. He was jealous! Ha ha! Kurt! Jealous! He turned to Blaine.

'Blaine,' he murmured. 'We have to go now, or we'll be late.' What exactly for I didn't know.

'Oh, ok, fine,' Blaine said, smiling at Kurt. 'Well, Sebastian, I have to go now. See you later?'

'Yeah, whenever.'

'Well then. Say hello to the others for me!' he said, getting up.

But Kurt shot me a look that clearly said, 'not even after I'm _dead gone_', and tugged on Blaine.

So Blaine got up and left without another backwards glance.

Kurt looked back and gave me a smug smile. It was only then I realised that Kurt had had a drink too, and now I had to pay the bill for all three of them. _You got me on that one Kurt, _I thought, as I walked up to the till to pay. Though I kept walking straight, I could see Blaine and Kurt leaning against Kurt's Navigator, kissing. Or what I would say, snogging their faces off, if you're talking reality. I was never going to get a chance at Blaine in my whole entire life. Not one chance. Not one single bloomin' chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter to: D.K.

I turned the corner, slushie in hand, Azimo at my side. As much as I did it to them, they've never stood up to me. Well, apart from Kurt. But we won't go there today. Maybe another day. Rachel was standing by Kurt's locker, dressed in a black loose t-shirt with white polka-dots patterned and chatting happily to Kurt. I walked casually over to Kurt and stood behind him. Azimo took his place behind Rachel.

"Rach– " Kurt started to say, and then I poured. Kurt spluttered and spat, but the cold liquid still managed to get into his mouth. I laughed. Me and Azimo slapped hands and walked off.

"Hey, I feel like ditching school today," I said to my friend. "You coming?"

"Nah, got that French assignment and I really don't wanna do it any other day," he replied.

"See ya, then."

I walked off. I didn't really know where I was going, I was just walking. I kept walking and walking until I reached the coffee shop where everyone goes to meet. My eyes roamed over the coffee. Someone had taken my usual spot in the coffee. I walked over.

"You're in my seat," I said.

The boy was about my age, with brownish-grey hair and distinct cheekbones. He had a smiley face and chin that stuck out a bit. He looked up at me and smirked. "Am I?" he said. "Am I now?"

"You're. In. My. Seat," I replied. He burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! I like that. You're in my seat," he said, imitating my deep gruff voice. I huffed heavily and sat down opposite him.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"David Karofsky. You?"

"Sebastian Smythe."

_Wait, seriously? I just told a guy that I don't even know my name? _I stared at Sebastian in shock.

"Why am I even talking to you?" I asked him, annoyed at myself.

"Duh. 'Coz I'm talking to you," he replied looking at me as if was spasticated. He rolled his eyes. "Wanna drink?"

"What?!"

"I... said... do... you... want... a... drink...?"

"Hey, no need to speak to me like I'm slow!"

"But you didn't understand me when I was talking to you normally!"

"I did! I was just a bit surprised!"

"Answer the question!"

By now we were at shouting point, and everyone in the café was looking at us with disapproval written clearly on their faces.

"Yes!" I said, throwing my arms up in exasperation. My head had already started hurting, and we weren't even in school.

He came back after a while, with two steaming cups of coffee and placed mine in front of me. I didn't pick it up; I was stuck in my reverie. He was seriously driving me crazy.

"Are you free this weekend?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I think so, I mean, my mum is working that day and I'll have to ask her, but I think she'll me off this weekend. I might have to go to my Dad's house though, so maybe."

"What was that?" I asked, staring at him incredulously.

"I said, yeah I think so, I mean–"

"No, I meant in plain English." He looked hurt. "You were talking too fast."

"Maybe," he said simply.

"Maybe what?" I was really confused now.

"Maybe, I'll be let out this weekend. Why?"

"Well, if you are... I thought maybe... we could go out?" I winced, waiting for rejection.

"Oh. Sure!"

"Whadt?"

"Sure!"

"Well, I'll see you this weekend, then!"

"See you later!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm really sorry I haven't been updating regularly,! Sozzies guys! so mucho! I promise to update more regularly, at least once a week. I will tell you if there is an exception. Sorry IrishPrincess2000!**

Chapter 3 D.K

After that first meeting in the café we saw each other a lot. We exchanged phone numbers so we could call each other to meet up. That morning I was busy on my Xbox when I got a phone call.

'Hello?' I answered.

'Hi, it's me. Sebastian.'

'What's up?'

'Nothing much. Are you busy right now? I sort of need to see you.'

'I'm not busy. What's wrong?'

'Sorry, can't talk. Meet me at Game in 10.'

'Sure. See you later.'

'Bye.'

I was worried about him. He'd seemed a little off about something on our last 'date'. I threw on some random clothes and left for Game.

S.S

I was waiting at the Game, really nervous but excited. I had no idea how he would react to what I had to tell him. Finally I saw him walking towards me, an anxious and an almost scared expression on his face. I walked slowly forward, and stopped. 'Hey,' I said.

'You okay? Why'd you need me?' he asked, scanning my face to if I'd been hurt.

'No, no, I haven't been hurt, don't worry.'

He visibly relaxed.

'So what is it?'

We started walking towards the café at the end of the street.

'Well, I sorted of need to talk to you about something.'

'Shoot.'

'Not here. When we have our coffee.'

We walked slowly to the shop, our arms brushing a couple of times. None of us said anything. We ordered our coffee and sat at a two-seat table near the window, in a secluded spot where no one could hear.

'Okay. So, what is it?' he asked.

'Well, as I've been getting to know you, I sort of become attached in a way that I don't understand and well, I think I'm gay.'

'Is that it?'

'Wait, just listen! No, that isn't all. Well, David, I think I may like you…'

'What's wrong with liking me? I like you too! You're a great friend!'

'No! You don't understand! I think I… _like _you like you. As in… in an intimate way.'

'Oh.'

'Do you understand now?'

'Yeah.'

'So, what do you think?'

'I think… I need to go home now.'

'W-what? But you on-only just got here!'

He looked down at his hardly drunk coffee. His eyebrows puckered into a frown.

'I don't want to mess up our friendship or anything, but… truth is… I don't know how I feel anymore.'

'Oh.'

I got up. He looked up at me.

'I'm sorry, Sebastian.'

'Can I at least do one last thing?' I pleaded.

'What?' I got up and moved closer to him. I leant down and pressed my lips to his then got up. I did it again, longer this time. His lips started moving with mine. I coaxed open his mouth and when he responded, I ran my tongue lightly along his bottom lip. He pulled away. We both stared at each other, mouths open, and our pants making swirls of steam in front of us.

'I really should go now,' he said, turning towards the door. I grabbed his jumper. He jerked quickly out of my reach.

'Will I see you again?' I said, desperate now. He just shrugged and walked away, out of the café. I left pretty soon after he did, going straight to my motorbike. I got on and put on my helmet so no one could see me crying. I could still see the back of David's t-shirt where he was walking, but it didn't help. It only made me cry more. Sooner or later, the tears would stop and I would be able to go home. But the tears didn't stop. I started going home, slowly at first then speeding up as I went along. All I wanted to do was go home and stay in bed. I sped up even more. My eyes started watering again. I saw a sign that I thought said turn right and I turned… only to run straight into a tree. After that I didn't remember much. I faintly remembered looking at the sky for a long time, unable to move my body. Horns blasted and cars honked, but I didn't register it. Then something in my head snapped, and the whole world went black.

D.K

I couldn't stay still without seeing Sebastian for long. I hadn't called and I hadn't heard from him either. I didn't think he would ever want to talk to me after what I did. Dad came home and started muttering about how he always comes home and he always has to make dinner and he's tired. I just tuned out his muttering. I decided to risk it and I phoned Sebastian's cell phone. Someone answered. 'Hello?' said a woman's voice.

'Hi. Is Sebastian there?' I asked, nervous now.

'Darling, haven't you heard? Sebastian is at hospital. Can I pass on a message?'

'No, thank you. Could you tell me what happened?'

'He drove into a tree and snapped his vertebrae and his right leg bone.'

'Oh. Okay, thank you.'

'Are you sure you don't want me to pass a message onto him? He's awake just now.'

'Just tell him I'm coming.'

'Okay. Bye, dear.'

'Bye.' I hung up. I was in shock. Sebastian was in hospital. All because of me. I left soon after that, speeding down the alleyway to get to the hospital quickly.

quickly.

* * *

**Thank you so mucho! I enjoy reading your reviews! Please review! :) 3 I love all you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry about the non-post last week. And possibly the week before. Will try harder. Well, if you've already read chapter 4, ya might wanna read it again coz I have edited.

Chapter 4: D.K

When I finally woke up I looked around. A hospital room. I was in a _hospital _room. I got up quickly and suddenly I was hit by giddiness. 'I would advise you not to do that, dear,' an unfamiliar voice said. I swivelled my head to face the speaker. It was a nurse, with big brown eyes and a round face. I propped myself onto my elbows and looked around properly. Attached to my arm were about a dozen wires, all tangling around in an orderly fashion. At the corner of the little room there was a little bag, about the size of a freezer bag, full with my blood. My eyes widened in surprise. 'Your blood is going to be checked periodically, sir,' said the nurse, walking over to me. I dropped myself off my elbows and lay down. 'Let me explain your condition to you. As you fell, parts of your vertebrae were crushed and your throat was badly injured. You will need a bit of surgery to help you clear that up. Over that period of time, you will be unable to speak.'

I gaped at her. 'Sebastian, I'm sorry. It will all work out well in the end, I'm sure,' she said softly.

Then I heard two voices talking outside the door.

'Please, please let me see him. It'll only be for five minutes I promise!' he said. David. David came to see me in hospital. Was it to apologise? I didn't know. Then shattered looking David himself walked into the room, the nurse following him behind. 'Five minutes', she said firmly and then left. He walked over to the bed.

'I'm so sorry, Sebastian. I didn't want this to happen, I promise. I just thought that maybe... maybe you would like me too?' his voice cracked on two and he winced.

I just looked at him, unable to say anything, of course. Hadn't the nurse explained my condition to him? He frowned. 'I know you can't talk or anything, but can you write? I have some paper somewhere.'

He got out the paper and handed it over to me, along with a pen. 'Okay,' he said. 'I sort of need to ask a few questions. If you could answer honestly, that would really help?'

I did my best to nod. 'Okay,' he started. 'First question. Are you gay?'

This was the question I'd been asking myself right from the beginning, and I'd finally come up with an answer. I scribbled it down messily on the paper. _Yes. _His face lightened up considerably at that answer. 'Right. Second question. Are you dating anyone right now?'

I had to roll my eyes at this one. I knew it was coming. Since I had met him, I realised he wasn't one to use things like diversional tactics, he just jumped in with exactly what he thought, be it good or bad, not really caring what the reaction would be.

_No._

He balled up his hands, and his face was so squeezed up into a smile that I almost thought he was going to explode any second now. 'Okay. Right. Third question. Do you like me?'

I had to think about this one. I didn't really know the signs of love, but when he had kissed me, I had definitely felt something flutter in my heart. Like a charge. Like a charge of electricity had gone through me. So I wrote: _Yes._

He squealed out of pure of joy. I knew immediately that, for the first time in my life, I had done something right.

* * *

I squealed out in joy. He'd said yes. _Yes._ To me. But I had to make sure. 'As in… _like _like?' I said. I felt like a child. I turned my head away, blood rushing to my cheeks. I saw him writing out of the corner of my eye and turned, trying to see what he was writing. He turned the paper away from me and frowned. I laughed. I stopped when I realised I might never see him laugh again, if his throat didn't heal. He nudged me and handed me the sheet of paper. I took it and closed my eyes, hoping. I looked down at the paper. I could just about read his scraggly handwriting. _I think so. I mean, I felt it. I really did, _he'd written. I held my breath and looked at him. His eyes met mine, and there was another charge of electricity. I bend my head down, and kissed him.


End file.
